Beads
by Your-Next-Idol
Summary: Can a bead bracelet really change somebody's life? I don't own Fillmore!, but I do own this plot and any new characters you may find.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Lindsay Rae, you have to tell me what was stolen." Ingrid Third said, a notepad clenched in her hand. She was sitting across from a blond bombshell with big, blue eyes and a matching blue bead bracelet on her wrist. She had a distant look on her face, staring into nothing. Ingrid reached across the desk and shook Lindsay Rae's hand, then looked down at the bracelet.

"Robbie gave that to me." Lindsay Rae said suddenly. Ingrid loosened her grip on the bracelet.

"Do you mean Robbie O' Polly?" Ingrid asked. Lindsay Rae's eyes filled up with tears, and she nodded. She took a lock of her blond hair and twisted it around a thin pinky finger. She didn't want to talk.

"Lindsay, do you know where I could find Robbie?" Ingrid asked. Lindsay Rae began to shake her head, then looked into Ingrid's eyes.

"He's in the tennis club." She said. Ingrid stood up, and opened the soundproof office room door. She gestured for Lindsay Rae to step out.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay in here for a few minutes." The girl said, her eyes focusing on the bulletin board on the other side of the room. Ingrid nodded and shut the door behind her. Lindsay Rae didn't blink.

"Fillmore, she's a total nutcase." Ingrid said to her partner as she walked back into the classroom- turned- headquarters. Cornelius Fillmore looked up from his mug of hot chocolate and frowned.

"She was a cheerleader." He said. Ingrid sat down at her own desk and opened the school records drawer.

"Really? She was so zoned out, so distant in that office." Ingrid found the file she was looking for and opened it. "She mentioned somebody named Robbie O' Polly too, but the tennis club doesn't have cheerleaders."

"Robbie O' Polly? Man, I haven't seen that guy in years." Fillmore said. He tried to remember the face of the tennis club star. He had had jet-black hair, vivid green eyes and a smirk to remember.

"Well, I've seen him. He's still on the team. They're practice ends in five minutes. Do you want to grab a latte with me and head down to the field?" Ingrid asked. Fillmore nodded and set his mug down on the desk. Ingrid shoved her wrinkled notepad in her dress pocket and grabbed the thick file in its place.

"Hey, shut the door on your way out." A fellow Safety Patroller yelled out behind the duo.

"This guys file is almost worse than mine." Fillmore said, reading the lists of detention servings over Ingrid's shoulder.

"Yeah, look at this. Tagging, class cutting, he's even stolen the tennis net and a new package of tennis balls. He's skipped almost every detention given to him." Fillmore read a few of the items off the Crime list.

Ingrid poured herself a latte, and then opened the back doors leading to the tennis courts, where a boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes and the same insane grin was hitting tennis balls with an old racket against the school wall.

"Robbie O' Polly, we need to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy." Robbie answered.

"It's about Lindsay Rae." Fillmore said. Robbie dropped his racket.

"What did she tell you? I swear to God I'll…" Robbie trailed off, but his hands clenched into fists.

"Whoa, chill out man, she just gave us your name. If you're asking me, she seemed pretty worried about something." Fillmore said. Robbie unclenched his fists.

"Look, I'm busy. Can I talk to you later."

"Yeah, you can talk to us later, and then you can talk to Lindsay Rae." Fillmore said, before he turned around and walked back into X Middle School. Ingrid looked at Robbie's wrist.

"That's a nice bracelet you got there." She said before spinning around and following her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Okay Robbie, spill." Ingrid directed the boy. He was facing Ingrid, but looking at the recorder capturing both of their voices. He was wearing his tennis jersey, a white mesh top with a big red 'X' on the back. A matching white sweatband had been pressed against his hairline.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. I've known Lindsay Rae all her life; she was a cheerleader, now she's not. I don't know what I did." Robbie said. His hands were clasped together on top of the office desk.

"Robbie, she wouldn't mention you if you didn't do anything." Ingrid said. Her hands were on top of the desk too, but one was holding a pen, waiting to scribble down on the notepad. Robbie threw his hands up in the air, growing frustrated. He looked at the door leading out to the headquarters.

"You can search my locker, my file, even my bedroom closet! I did absolutely nothing to that girl. I don't why she mentioned my name-," he was stopped short.

"She mentioned your name because of the bracelet she was wearing. She said that you gave it to her. And you know what, I saw you wearing the exact same bracelet in a different colour when you were practicing today. So give up the act and tell me what's really going on." Ingrid said.

"That bracelet was under the _WELCOME_ mat in front of my front door. I lifted the mat up to grab my house key and I saw two bracelets. Lindsay Rae was still a cheerleader then and I thought she was beautiful. The bracelet was almost the exact colour of her big, blue eyes. So I gave it to her and kept the red one for myself."

"Lindsay Rae isn't a cheerleader anymore." Ingrid said to Robbie.

"I know. Are you going to ask me _why_ Lindsay Rae isn't a cheerleader anymore, because I don't know. I just gave her the bracelet." Robbie said.

"No, I'm not going to ask you why she was cut from the cheerleading squad. I think I have all the information I can get from you." Ingrid said, standing up and opening the door. Robbie backed his chair up and rushed out of the room. Ingrid walked over to her desk and sighed.

"You okay Ingrid?" Karen Tehama, another Safety Patroller asked Ingrid. The two watched Robbie leave the headquarters, slamming the door behind him.

"It just makes no sense. We can't get anything out of Lindsay Rae, and Robbie was hardly any help at all. Anybody could have hidden those bracelets under his front door mat." Ingrid said. Tehama held her hand up to her chin in a thoughtful pose and opened her mouth to say something, but Ingrid interrupted.

"But who would know that Robbie's house key was under the mat?" Ingrid said, scribbling her words down in her notepad. Her walkie- talkie blared.

"Ingrid Third." She spoke into the tiny device, holding the side button down. A static- filled voice came through the walkie- talkie. Tehama frowned, but Ingrid heard exactly what the voice said.

"Got to go, Tehama. Fillmore needs me."

"See yah." Tehama waved as Ingrid dashed out the door

Ingrid ran down the school hallways. She stopped at a water fountain and held the side button on the walkie- talkie.

"Fillmore, where are you?"

"Just outside the Piano Club. There was a break- in at the Jewelry Club, and he's coming this way." Fillmore said, his voice muffled by static.

"I'm just on the other side of there- Fillmore!" Ingrid cried out, seeing that a boy- or girl- dressed in black from head to toe was running right for her. Fillmore didn't react to her shout, so Ingrid threw herself at the person. He- or she- fell, but Ingrid wasn't quick enough. The person picked him- or her- self up and continued to run out of her or Fillmore's reach. She looked down at the floor where the person fallen. A red bracelet made of wooden beads rolled around on the tiles.

"Ingrid, you okay?" Fillmore's voice blared. Ingrid walked round the classroom and held the bracelet out in the palm of her hand.

"Dawg." Fillmore said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Can I hang up the sash early? I want to go find Lindsay Rae. Talk to her like she's a normal person instead of a victim, you know?" Ingrid asked Fillmore. He nodded, and she pulled off her orange sash that signified she was a Safety Patroller and showed off her blank, black dress she always wore with her thick, black boots. Her hair was black as well, but her eyes were green.

She hung the sash on her hook by the headquarters door and walked out into the busy school hall. This time, she wasn't searching for anybody or worried that someone might jump out from behind her. She was just a normal girl right then and there.

Since it was almost the end of the day, students were skipping homeroom and getting out of school to hit the mall early. Ingrid didn't bother to stop them and pull her badge out of her pocket; she just continued to walk towards Lindsay Rae's locker. The blond was pulling her books out of her locker, just like everybody else, but a large man with an earpiece was standing behind her, glaring at people walking by.

"Lindsay Rae? I'm Ingrid, do you remember me?" Ingrid asked her. Lindsay Rae looked up in surprise, and then smiled.

"Yeah, I remember you. She's okay, Gerard." Lindsay Rae reassured her big, bulky guard.

"I want to ask you some more questions. Can we get away from your bodyguard for a few minutes?" Ingrid asked. Lindsay Rae didn't seem to know the answer. She looked up at Gerard. He sighed and nodded. Lindsay Rae slammed her locker door shut and walked beside Ingrid.

"So I heard you caught Robbie."

"Yeah, we did. But we don't know what he did to you." Ingrid said.

"Well, he gave me this bracelet when I was a cheerleader. He was just starting the X Middle School tennis club here, and he told me I was 'beautiful and pretty and all good things in the world' and I pushed him and he fell backwards. I didn't like him the way he liked me. He totally broke the nine-person pyramid. Cassie Load broke her wrist. Anyways, the squad never forgave me and soon I was booted off the squad. I kept the bracelet, however, and you know, tried to carry on. But then, s few weeks ago, someone started sending me threats. I knew I should've gone to the Safety Patrol, but I just couldn't. So I did nothing. And then two days ago I received the worst threat. Something about 'nobody likes you, you were such a bad captain of the squad and I hope you're happy now because the worst is yet to come'." The girl fiddled with her bracelet. Ingrid jotted a few more notes down.

"Did you ever figure out who the notes were from?" Ingrid asked. Lindsay Rae shrugged her shoulders.

"They were signed by Robbie O' Polly, but I never really believed it. So, will you help me now?" Lindsay Rae asked. Ingrid signaled for Gerard to come over and nodded.

"Yep, we're all done. Who broke their wrist again?" Ingrid asked.

"Cassie Load, the captain of the squad after I left." Lindsay Rae answered.

"Thanks, bye." Ingrid waved to Lindsay Rae as she hurried back to headquarters where she found Fillmore typing up the days events on his website.

"That was quick." He commented.

"Hey, Fillmore, do you know a girl named Cassie Load?" Ingrid asked. Fillmore looked away from the computer screen.

"Isn't she the captain of the cheerleading squad?" Fillmore asked.

"Yeah, that's her. Dig me up her file and find out when I could talk to her in the office tomorrow. I need to go help dad paint his new batch of gnomes from his afternoon pottery class." Ingrid gathered up her bag and books and walked out the door. She passed the detention room window on her way to the front doors where she saw Robbie O' Polly sitting, doing his math homework alone. Ingrid put her hand on the doorknob that led into the detention room, but didn't turn the handle.

_It's not worth it,_ she thought. She sighed, spun around, and pushed open the big doors, breathing in the fresh outside air.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Morning Ingrid." Fillmore greeted Ingrid as she walked into headquarters early the next morning with a latte in her hand and a file in the other. Her black dress had spots of yellow, blue and green paint on her dress, cheeks and arms.

"Whatever. Do you _know_ how many gnomes I painted last night?" Ingrid asked in her usual monotone voice. Fillmore shook his head, and then gestured to the file Ingrid had in her hands.

"That was in your mailbox. I asked Anza to put it there last night. It's all on that cheerleader Cassie." He said.

"Okay, thanks…wow, she's totally clean. She's on the honor roll, been captain since the team voted Lindsay Rae off and she's in the science club!" Ingrid held her hand to her heart, and then let her shoulders hang.

"Should we go talk to her, she doesn't really seem the type-," Ingrid began, but was interrupted.

"Yes, Ingrid. She's considered a suspect." He said. Ingrid downed her latte and reached over her desk to grab her thermos full of coffee. She poured a quarter of the contents into her mug.

"You're hitting the caffeine a little strong there," Fillmore said. Ingrid finished the mug and looked over at Fillmore.

"What I drink is none of your business." She said.

"It is when it may effect your work on the force, Ingrid." Fillmore said a little bit harshly. Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"Fillmore, I'm fine. Just, let me go and see Cassie. Bye." Ingrid slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her mug and thermos and walked down the school hall. Cassie was supposedly in the gym with the squad.

_I don't have a problem, do I?_ Ingrid asked herself. She looked down at the mug and thermos and remembered all the caffeine she had downed in the past week. She had been staying up later and later every night and knew she would get in trouble if she was tired on the job, so the caffeine came to her rescue a lot.

She pushed open the gymnasium doors and watched Cassie Load back spring onto the top of a pyramid. She was beaming. The team was struggling underneath her weight, and a few had their knees buckling.

"Good gracious, Cassie, how much do you weigh?"

"Oh, shut up Tiffany. Okay everyone, ten minute break." Cassie called, jumping off the pyramid and walking over to Ingrid.

"What did I do?" She asked. She had a strong Southern accent, and held her body in an awkward position.

"What made you think I came here to talk to you?" Ingrid asked the snotty girl, who was rolling her eyes and snapping her gum.

"Well, what would you want with these girls?" Cassie asked. The girl named Tiffany stuck her tongue out at Cassie and made devil horns with her fingers behind the captain's back.

"Actually, I do want to talk to you. Come over here." Ingrid sat on the bleachers and Cassie sat beside her.

"What do you know about Lindsay Rae?" Ingrid asked.

"She was stupid, ignorant and overfilled with power. She deserved to be kicked off the squad."

"Well, what can you tell me about Robbie O' Polly?"

"That hunk? Whoa, it was like a heat wave when he walked into the room. He is so fine!"

"You like Robbie O' Polly?" Ingrid asked in disbelief. Cassie nodded.

"But you can't tell anybody. Only my best friend Nikki knows that I want to be with Robbie."

"Your secret is safe with me. Do you know anything about those bracelets that Robbie found under his front door mat?"

"What? No way! I was fuming when Robbie gave one to Lindsay Rae. It was an ugly bracelet, anyways." Cassie half yelled.

"Thanks. That's all I need."

"You swear?" Cassie asked.

"Don't worry." Ingrid stood up and walked out the gym doors when she heard a crash come from the Jewelry Club room. A person, the same one, all dressed in black burst out the door and bolted down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Ingrid began to run, her heavy boots thumping on the tiled floor. Her head was spinning, so she kept her head bent…and ran smack into Principal Folsom. The principal looked down at Ingrid.

"So, how's the case coming Ingrid?" Principal Folsom asked.

"Um, it's not. I kind of have to run…" Ingrid craned her neck to watch the person escape from O' Farrell, knocking a box of blue wooden beads to the floor.

"Oh, nonsense."

"I really have to go, Principal Folsom!" Ingrid shouted, running past the confused principal and jumping onto the back of the villain. She ripped off the mask to see Robbie O' Polly, fainted, on the tiled floor.

"Fillmore, I don't know what came over me." Ingrid tried to explain.

"I'm dazed too, Ingrid." Junior Commissioner Vallejo sighed. Fillmore sat beside the boy with jet-black hair and green eyes on the nurse's office bed.

"Does it have something to do with your total caffeine addiction?" Fillmore asked, looking Ingrid in the eye. Ingrid blushed, and Vallejo fumed.

"A caffeine addiction?" He exploded. He paced the room. "Do you have any idea what that could do to your work, you could be kicked off!" He yelled. Ingrid's cheeks were quite red at this time. She knew drinking or eating uncontrollably on the job would affect every one around her.

"You knocked out Robbie O' Polly good, Ingrid." Fillmore said. Ingrid stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry." She brought her mug of hot chocolate up to her lips. Vallejo swung his hand down and smashed the cup.

"What are you doing!" He yelled.

"It's hot chocolate." Ingrid explained. She walked over to Robbie O' Polly and sighed, he was still out cold. "It was just a burst of energy. I don't know how to explain it, yah know?"

"We know, Ingrid, and we forgive you. Hey, he's waking up." Fillmore pointed at the boy. He was sitting up now, looking around.

"Oh my God, is this heaven?" He asked. Vallejo snapped his fingers to get his attention. Robbie's eyes focused and he stared at the Safety Patrollers.

"Your in the nurses' office, and once you're better, we need to ask you about the beads you stole from the Jewelry Club."

"I didn't steal a thing!" Robbie exclaimed.

"That's not what I heard from Nikki Lang, the owner of the beads and other stuff in the Jewelry Club."

"Well, don't believe that stupid Nikki Lang."

"Maybe we should talk in a separate room." Ingrid suggested. Fillmore held up his hand.

"No, Ingrid. I'm fielding this one." He said, leading Robbie out of the room. The girl looked over at Vallejo, with tears in her eyes. Vallejo shrugged and followed Robbie and Fillmore. Ingrid hoisted herself up on the nurses' bed. _I really do have a problem, and I have to stop…_

Fillmore walked into the office with Robbie in front of him. Robbie sat the chair opposite the bulletin board automatically.

"Robbie, if you weren't stealing the beads, why did you have them?" Fillmore asked. Robbie sighed and relaxed against the back of wooden chair.

"It's hard to explain. I mean, I want you to solve this case, I really do. But I don't want to be called a theft. So I'll tell you who did it and what happened…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Junior Commissioner Vallejo was in a rut. The cases his team had been solving recently had been lousy. A few robberies, a few break and entries, nothing that made news around school…until the bead bracelet case. Everywhere he went, Vallejo heard voices asking and shouting about the former cheerleader and the beads that had been used in the bracelets. Many rumors were floating about the beads, more than the people involved in the case, really. _I heard the beads were Queen Elizabeth's, A movie star used them in her big debut film, They were yanked off a designer purse and brought to North America in a milk crate_.

None of these rumors were true, however. The beads were imported from Africa, a special order for the Jewelry Club. He remembered stalking down the hall, looking for his team, and Nikki Lang opened the door. _"You idiot! I asked for yellow as well,"_ was what he heard.

Nikki Lang was apparently Cassie Load's best friend. Cassie was captain of the cheerleading squad, was crushing on Robbie O' Polly and hated Lindsay Rae's guts. She was a suspect in the case.

But what was the case? A few missing beads that happened to appear on Robbie and Lindsay Rae's wrist? Nothing as bad as the time a spider was poisoned and Fillmore was forced to run all around town chasing him. The only chases that had happened during this case were Ingrid and Robbie and the other person in black, who was yet to be proved to be Robbie.

Vallejo walked into the headquarters and slammed the door. Ingrid was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer.

"Doing work while you're off duty?" Vallejo asked. Ingrid looked up at him. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her mouth was swishing coffee around.

"It's a game called Ping. It's amazing. So…entertaining." She said, once again mesmerized by the screen. Vallejo sighed.

"Ingrid, you are suspended from the force." He said quickly. Ingrid swallowed the coffee and her dark eyes widened.

"Ha ha, very funny Vallejo." She laughed. Vallejo held out a note signed by Principal Folsom. Ingrid skimmed over the letter, and her eyes widened even more, she was almost in tears.

"I've signed you up for AC class." Vallejo said.

"Addiction class?" Ingrid asked. "I don't need that."

"Ingrid, just…go…" Vallejo waved Ingrid away as Fillmore stomped into the room, his eyes watering and his nose red as a cherry.

"Fillmore! What on earth are you doing here? You're sick!" Vallejo yelled at his little crime fighter. Fillmore grabbed a box of tissues and rubbed his nose.

"Where's Ingrid going?" He asked. Vallejo sighed. Fillmore rolled his eyes behind his thick glasses.

"The AC room."

"That bad, huh?" He asked. Vallejo nodded.

"I have a great piece of info that may help you turn heads on this case." Fillmore said. Vallejo smiled, forgetting his prize Safety Patroller heading to the AC room.

"Show me the magic." He said.

"Did you know Cassie Load lives right across the street from Robbie?" Fillmore asked.

"You don't say…and Robbie found the bracelets under his front door mat! Let's go and find her, then get Folsom and _kaboom, kabang_ the case is solved."

"No, it wasn't her. I talked to Robbie yesterday, and he said that it was Cassie, that she was a maniac and crazily in love with him, that she planted the bracelets because she thought Robbie would think of her to give them to. When he gave them to Lindsay, he said Cassie was fuming and that she tried to plant another bracelet but Ingrid grabbed it-," Fillmore explained.

"No, you're wrong. Cassie was with Ingrid in the gym." Vallejo pointed out.

"I was getting to that. Robbie was lying. He knows who was Cassie's accomplice and Cassie knows too. It's only us and the school who don't know."

"And Lindsay Rae."

"So let's go find out."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Ingrid Third was tired. She had been sitting in the stuffy AC room for more than ten minutes and the instructor still wasn't there. She sipped her hot chocolate and glanced over at the classroom door. A girl bustled in, papers flying everywhere. She looked at Ingrid and froze. Ingrid looked down and saw her sash hanging around her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm here for the class, no questions." She said. The girl dumped the papers on a wooden desk and sat across from Ingrid.

"Hi, I'm Helena Barbara Sofia Kenzie Washington Lillian Roberto." She held a hand to her heart and caught her breath. "I'm named after my three aunts, my uncle and my grandmother."

"That's nice. I'm Ingrid Annabelle Third. Named after my dead great grandfather who was in the Second World War." Ingrid stuck her hand out. Helena Barbara frowned at her.

"You're great grandfathers name was Annabelle Third?" She asked.

"Don't ask." Ingrid said. Helena Barbara shook her head and grabbed the mug from Ingrid's hands.

"Caffeine addiction?" She asked. Ingrid nodded.

"How do yah know, did it happen to you?" Ingrid asked, staring down at the mug at the steaming chocolate aroma.

"You're a Safety Patroller. Always on the job, no time for breaks. I usually see about five of you guys in here during the school year. It isn't a big deal for the regular students but it 'affects your work on the force'." Helena Barbara explained. Ingrid sipped her hot chocolate, receiving a glance from Helena Barbara.

"It's hot chocolate. How long is this going to take?" Ingrid asked.

"As long as you're willing. Go home, take a long nap and put away the coffee machine. Take shorter hours, maybe an outside class or something like yoga." Helena suggested. Ingrid decided that this girl was okay, a rare finding in most X students…or teachers for that matter.

"Sure thing Helena Barbara…" Ingrid trailed off. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked. After Helena Barbara nodded, Ingrid gathered her stuff up and rubbed the silk sash on her way out the door. The walkie- talkie that had been resting in her dress pocket blared.

"Third." Ingrid spoke into the device.

"I know who did it, so get down here right now. I mean it!" The same static filled voice came through out into Ingrid's ear. Ingrid ran over to the staircase and ran up the stairs and in the headquarters. Fillmore was sitting in the soundproof office with Vallejo, and she burst into the room with excitement.

"What took you so long? Look here." Fillmore pointed to the paragraphs he had written on the case.

"But…Nikki Lang? That makes zero sense!" She exclaimed.

"Nikki was the first to have the bracelets on her own, and she was Cassie's best friend. Remember, Ingrid? Only Nikki knew that Cassie had a thing for Robbie. So Nikki created the bracelets and planted them under Robbie's mat, she must have been over at Cassie's house or just leaving. Robbie liked Lindsay Rae though and he gave them to her instead. When Nikki found out she made another red bracelet without permission from the rest of the club. That's whom you almost caught when you were leaving the gym after talking to Cassie that day. After almost being caught, Nikki talked Robbie into stealing the beads, but he only took a box of them not the bracelet. Ingrid knocked him out. The threats that Lindsay Rae mentioned were from Nikki, trying to get her to give the bracelets back to Robbie so he could give them to Cassie. Maybe a few pieces don't attach to the puzzle but it was Nikki Lang. And she's in the Jewelry Club right now."

"Crackers." Ingrid whispered and rushed out the door after Fillmore.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Fillmore, stop." Ingrid yelled out. Fillmore spun around to see Ingrid panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Ingrid, it's just a few halls down, can't you push yourself a little bit more?" He asked her. Ingrid shook her head no.

"What are we supposed to 'charge' her with? What did she do wrong?" Ingrid enquired. Fillmore thought for a minute.

"Nothing. We don't charge her with anything." Fillmore sighed. Ingrid looked down at her sash. She was going to let a half criminal get away with a half crime. Half and half make a whole, but not in this case. Ingrid looked helplessly at Fillmore and he gave her the same look back.

"It doesn't feel good, I know Ingrid, but we just have to." He said. They continued walking until they reached the Jewelry Club.

"Nikki Lang, Safety Patrol. We need to talk to you." Fillmore said. He barely finished his sentence when Nikki bolted out of the room. Ingrid tried to block the nearest exit, but Nikki swung around and headed for the shipping and handling department in the basement of X Middle School. Ingrid gasped, then frowned.

"The basement…the beads!" She shrieked. "Fillmore, get down into the basement. Nikki's going for more of those beads!" She cried into the walkie- talkie. She rushed down the basement stairs and soon her and Fillmore cornered Nikki.

"You know, Nikki. The only reason people run is because they did something that was wrong." Fillmore said.

"I was just trying to help a friend."

"But you ruined other people's lives. Look at Lindsay Rae, you got her booted off the squad." Ingrid explained. Nikki was completly silent.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Nikki held her arms out.

"Oh, we don't handcuff." Fillmore said, chuckling. Nikki grinned and followed the Patrollers.


	9. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Ingrid was a little too happy today, Fillmore decided. She bounced into the headquarters with her hands free of coffee mugs.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Ingrid was beaming.

"Oh, I just conquered my addiction." Ingrid said, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal, but she still had a smile on her face. Fillmore walked over to Ingrid and hugged her. She looked at his eyes behind his thick glasses.

"Um, Fillmore." Ingrid realized his arms were still around her. Fillmore let go and walked over to the big window that looked out over the front of the school. Their parents were picking up four people. Lindsay Rae was smiling at Robbie, who was being held by his ear by his father. Cassie was glaring at Nikki, who was screaming. Ingrid opened the window.

"You are so ungrateful! Do you know why the Safety Patrol caught me? For you!" Nikki screamed. Fillmore shut the window and watched three cars speed off.

"She was a real good jewelry maker." Ingrid said, holding out her wrist. A red bracelet hung off it.

"You kept that?" He asked.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No way. Go ahead, go crazy." He said. Ingrid backed away from Fillmore and sat down at her desk. She poured a cup of coffee in her mug, and then in Fillmore's mug, adding a few marshmallows in each.

"A toast. To the end." Ingrid said. Fillmore looked back at the window, where Lindsay Rae was holding up a cheerleading outfit.

"And the beginning."


	10. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

**This was my first story on and of course, I will change a few things in my next story (which I'm going to be working on in a few hours)! I read my story and I saw some errors. Just tiny stuff like grammar and spelling. I only do my Authors Notes at the end of my story unless I make like, a gigantic mistake or there is something I know you are not going to understand that I would like to explain to you. Thanks for all the reviews,**

**Maddie**


End file.
